Thaddeus E. Klang
Thaddeus E. Klang is an antagonist from the Disney animated series TaleSpin, appearing only in the two-part episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs", as the main antagonist. He was voiced by , who also played General Von Talon in Disney's Valiant, Hexxus in 20th Century Fox's FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Pennywise/IT in Stephen King's IT, Drake in Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin, El Malefico in Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Malefico, Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Big Bayou in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series, Maestro Forte in Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, and Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Appearance Klang is the egocentric and manipulative leader of the cult-like organization seeking the secret weapon hidden in the lost city of Tinabula. He is a green cobra with a black cloak, warlock-like hat, metallic jaw (capable of crushing hard objects with his bites), metallic limbs, and speaks with a metallic echo to his voice (the abundance of metal being the basis for his name). History A few months ago, Klang learned of an archeologist named Katie Dodd, who was working on uncovering the lost city of Tinabula. Evidently, Klang had heard of the legend of Tinabula, that somewhere within the ancient city was a weapon that could destroy anything with sound waves. Enticed by the awesome power this legend suggested, Klang traveled to the deserts outside Ghafia to "persuade" Ms. Dodd to find the weapon for him. Aware that his interference could stir up trouble with the local authorities, Klang surrounded himself with red-robed desert mercenaries, paid to aid him in his quest. He also possessed a large number of giant desert beetles — scarabs — that normally dwell in uncharted portions of the desert. This latter part may seem a bit incredible, but several of our officers have actually had close encounters with these monstrous bugs. One specimen is currently in captivity pending an inspection by foreign zoologists. The first part of Klang's plan was a success: he forced Dodd to uncover the city and discover the location of the weapon. At last, Klang had achieved his ultimate goal. Brashly, he tested the destructive force of this tool of evil by firing into the sand toward Ghafia. This caused a tidal wave of sand that swept through our city, smothering the buildings and blowing down citizens in the streets. Confident that he now had unstoppable power at his disposal, Klang puts forth an ultimatum: either Ghafia give him one million guilders or he would shake the city until there was nothing left. Our police forces sent tanks in an attempt to apprehend Klang, but his defenses left them in the dust (literally). With no way to raise the money in time and no other recourse, Ghafia's fate was sealed. Fortunately, Baloo (the series' protagonist) and Louie managed to free her from Klang's men. According to her knowledge of Tinabulan lore, there was a "master bell" which when rung would destroy the city once and for all. Despite interference from Klang and his cohorts, Dodd's company found and activated the bell, causing a massive earthquake in the city that completely destroyed Tinabula without a trace and buried Klang and his cohorts as well. However, Klang has survived the burial and is forced to abandon his metallic parts, revealing his true cobra form. Without hesistation, Klang slithers away into the deseret unknown, leaving his fate ambiguous. Gallery Thaddeus E. Klang's defeat.jpg|Klang in his true form as a cobra following his defeat. Navigation de:Thaddeus E. Klang Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Hegemony Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:One-Shot Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Warlords Category:Karma Houdini Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Strategic Category:Inconclusive Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Predator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes